The Prince and the Jinn
by Fangirls62
Summary: A ByakuyaXRenji fairy tale in the tradition of the Brothers Grim and Hans Christian Anderson.  One-shot.  Birthday fic for ObsidianJade.  Happy Birthday Jade! AU, yaoi/slash, rated "T"


**The Prince and the Jinn**

**by Fangirls62**

**Pairing****: ByakuyaXRenji**

**Disclaimers****: The story is ours, but the characters belong to and are from the incredible imagination of the manga god Kubo Tite. Arigato Sensei!**

**Dedication****: To ObsidianJade on her birthday! This fairy tale is for you, girl!**

Once upon a time, in a rose-scented garden in the shadow of the Zagros Mountains, the Prince of Isfahan* sat on the grass, his eyes closed in meditation. The Prince's long, dark hair blew gently in the soft breeze that wafted through the fragrant orange groves. Dressed in fine purple silks, his pale skin shone like the surface of the moon, and his broad chest slowly rose and fell with each deliberate breath. But despite the beautiful evening and the lush cocoon of the trees and flowers, the Prince was unhappy. His heart was heavy, and his soul was lonely, for this day marked the fifth anniversary of his wife, the Princess' death.

Each night since her death he would sleep, letting his dreams wash over him and allowing them to lift the fog of sorrow for just a short time. In his dreams he was no longer alone, and his heart was alive with joy and peace. But each morning he would awaken, and the memory of his dreams would fade only to be replaced once more by the pain and emptiness of loss. The melancholy would return and his heart would once again break with the knowledge that he was alone.

Near where the Prince sat, drenched in his sadness, lay a rug covered in riches beyond imagining – gifts from his people, meant to fill his heart with joy. And yet they lay, cast aside, like so much sand in the desert. And amidst the rubies, emeralds, and plates of gold and silver lay a small brass lamp, resting where he had left it in his sorrow.

_I wish to die,_ he thought, his misery far greater than he could bear. _I wish to leave this world of pain and lie beside her one more time. _There were no tears, but the pain in his breast was severe, for try as he might he could not forget the beautiful princess who had stolen his heart.

"Is death truly your wish?" came a voice from before him.

He opened his eyes, angered by the intrusion. He would see to it that whoever had let this stranger into his sanctuary was properly punished for his misdeed. "Who are you, that you dare to interrupt my contemplation?" he demanded, his resonant voice full of ire and indignation.

The stranger smiled at him. His hair was the color of fire, his face handsome and defiant, and his brown eyes full of challenge. His chest was bare and marked with lines of black which reminded the Prince of a tiger. He wore a simple blue scarf about his head which tamed the crimson mane only slightly. He was, the Prince thought, quite handsome with his roguish demeanor and his confident gaze. He seemed vaguely familiar, although the Prince could not remember when or where they might have met before.

"I am a Jinn," the man replied simply, unmoved by the Prince's wrath. "I am called Renji, and I am here to grant your wishes."

"Wishes?" the Prince inquired. "What need have I of wishes? I have everything a man could possibly desire."

The Jinn smiled. "And yet you asked for death a moment ago, my Prince," he said. "For a man who has everything he wishes, your heart seems quite tumultuous."

The Prince frowned, his deep blue eyes reflecting the depth of his pain despite the hardness of his gaze. "If you can see into my heart," he said, "then you must know that my pain cannot be assuaged. Unless you can bring the one I love back from the darkness, you can give me nothing of value."

"I cannot raise the dead," the Jinn agreed. "But I can perhaps offer you a measure of solace, so that your life will not be lived in misery."

"You cannot grant me even that," the Prince replied, unmoved by these words.

"Is that so?" inquired the Jinn, still smiling. "Then if I can prove to you that your life is worth living, will you grant me my _own _wish?"

The Prince considered the proposal, eyeing the Jinn warily. He had heard of the deceitfulness of magical beings, and he was a clever man. _What harm is there,_ he thought, _in such an agreement? I have nothing to lose but my life, and that is worth little to me._

After a moment, the Prince responded, "I shall allow you to prove my life's worth. And should you succeed, I will grant you your own wish, if it is within my power."

"Good," the Jinn replied, waving his hand. "Then let us leave this place, and I will open your heart."

The garden vanished, and the Prince now found himself in a large market square, surrounded by throngs of his people. He recognized the buildings; he had been by this place many a time on his journeys from the castle to the mountains, although he had never stopped here: the Shahi Bazaar.

The market-goers around him did not seem to recognize him. This did not surprise him much; he rarely had been seen outside the castle since the Princess' death. So he walked amongst the people as they did their marketing, watching the vendors call out their wares. He followed the Jinn to a small stall at the edge of the market, where an elderly woman was selling fruits and vegetables. Her skin was withered and drawn and she looked tired.

"I would like a plum," the Jinn ventured, handing the woman a silver coin.

"I am sorry I cannot offer you a plum, handsome sir," she said sadly. "The groves have been dry for some time now, and we haven't the money to bring them water."

At this, the Prince stepped up to the woman and demanded, "But what of the irrigation the palace has built? Are your groves not being nourished by the waters of the Zayandeh River?"

"My lord," the woman replied, "the King has not seen fit to allow us to water our groves with the water from the river. We have offered him our praise and our gifts, but he does not listen."

The Jinn asked, "And what of the Prince?"

"What of him, sir? He died five years ago, following the Princess to the afterlife."

The Jinn leaned in towards the Prince. "The irrigation project was _your_ idea, my Prince. The first waters ran into the fields six years ago today. But after your death, the new King did not see fit to allow the water to continue to flow. Without you, the people have suffered greatly."

Renji smiled at the woman, and gestured for her to keep the coin. As they turned to leave, he added, "Your reign benefitted those who live in your lands. You were a kind and generous ruler. But the King's heart was hardened upon your death and in his grief, he has forgotten his people."

"The project would have gone on without me," the Prince responded with undisguised disdain. "I am not so dim-witted that I would need such a demonstration to prove my legacy. My uncle, the King, would have continued the project."

"Would he?" the Jinn countered reproachfully. "But that project was born of your love and the Princess'. Once you were gone, the King could no longer appreciate its merit."

The Prince looked shocked, then turned away.

A group of ragged children ran through the marketplace, chased by a merchant with a stick raised above his head threateningly. There were shouts from some of the citizens, and other vendors joined in the chase. At the front of the group was a dirty-faced girl who ran, barefoot, pulling one of the other children behind her. The Jinn stepped out into the fray and the little girl ran directly into him. He grabbed her by the back of her ragged dress and she flailed about, trying to free herself from his grip. Her head barely reached the Jinn's waist. She looked thin and hungry.

"Let me go!" she shouted, even as she motioned to the younger children to scatter to safety.

The Prince paled.

"You know this girl," the Jinn offered, looking at the Prince with satisfaction.

"Nell," the Prince murmured. The little girl blinked, then frowned at the Prince.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded, still trying to free herself from the Jinn's strong grip.

"I…," the Prince began hesitatingly. "I heard one of the other children call you that. And why are you not at the Princess' Orphanage, where you would be fed and clothed?"

"Orphanage? Ha! No one there would care for us. Let me go!" The Prince looked at the Jinn, his face now set like stone – hard and unfeeling. The Jinn said nothing, but released the little girl, who ran off and disappeared into the crowd once more.

"The Orphanage was the Princess' dream. It was built when she was alive," the Prince said angrily.

"But after your death, my Prince, there was no one to ensure the children would have food to eat," the Jinn replied, his gaze fixed on the Prince's cold blue eyes. "They are better off here, in the end, where they can steal food, than in an empty building to starve."

"My sister took over the Princess' patronage of the Orphanage," the Prince insisted. "There is plenty of food to feed their hungry bellies."

"Did she?" The Jinn let the observation linger.

The Prince turned suddenly to the Jinn, looking for the answer to the question.

The Jinn waved his hand once more, and the marketplace vanished. They now stood inside the castle, in the large wing in which the Prince had ensconced his sister – the younger sister of the Princess he had so worshipped and whom he had lost. The Prince walked down the deserted hallway. "Where are the Princess' servants?" demanded the Prince, walking up to his sister's door and knocking quite loudly.

"Alas, Majesty, there is no one there to answer," the Jinn supplied.

The Prince, not believing the Jinn, opened the door only to find a cloth-covered, dust-filled room. He turned and, placing his hands on the Jinn's shoulders, shook him. "What have you done with her?" he demanded, now enraged.

"After your death, her heart became too heavy. She could not bear to remain in this place. The King, at her request, granted her leave to be married to a bridegroom of his choosing."

"To the Sultan of Pahang?"

"No, to a wealthy Lord. An Englishman."

"You lie. She loved the orange-haired prince," the Prince replied with conviction. "She had eyes only for him."

"I am not a deceiver, only the bearer of truth. You wanted to see what your life was worth."

And, with a wave of his hand, the room changed.

Princess Rukia sat at a small dressing table. A girl with auburn hair stood behind her, brushing the dark hair that, even now, reminded the Prince so much of his bride.

"There was nothing you could have done to prevent his death, Princess," the servant girl said softly.

"I left him alone," Rukia said, gazing out towards the window and the mountains beyond. "I feared for my brother's heart, and yet I did nothing. I am ashamed that I could not save him."

The Prince stared at the two women. "Rukia," he said softly. "I never meant to have you suffer on my account." But the Princess did not answer; she could not hear his words.

"Rukia," he said again. "Rukia, I promised your sister I would care for you, that I would keep you safe, that I would give you much happiness."

"She cannot hear your words, my Prince," said the Jinn, standing behind him. "She suffered your pain as her own, in spite of all the gold and jewels that were bestowed upon her. She would have traded them all for your happiness."

The Prince was silent, his face pained to see his sister suffer so. For a brief moment, he thought to approach her, to hold her close to him and tell her that he wanted her happiness, but his heart grew cold once more.

"And the Sultan? What of him?" the servant girl asked, as she picked up a jeweled comb and set it into the Princess's hair.

"It would not do to have me find happiness with the one whom I love, when the Prince suffered so at the loss of my sister," Rukia replied, looking sadder than ever. "I have told the Sultan that I cannot marry him. I will marry the Englishman, Lord Aizen."

"But you love the Sultan of Pahang more than your life!" the servant girl exclaimed. "I am sure that the Prince would desire your happiness. Surely he would have understood…"

"No," Rukia replied. "I have sent the Sultan away to return to his homeland. I have told him not to return, that he must find a bride elsewhere."

The Jinn turned to the Prince. "This is the present – a present that _you_ have created, Your Majesty."

The Prince frowned, but remained silent. The Jinn raised his hand once more, and the castle walls vanished, leaving them standing where they had begun, in the gardens. But where there had been no one but the Prince before, there now stood a beautiful, dark-haired woman. Her face was lit by a full moon.

Tears ran down the Prince's cheeks. "Hisana," he whispered, overcome with emotion. "You have come back to me."

"Beloved," she replied sadly, walking over to him and brushing the tears from his cheeks. She kissed him sweetly, then ran her fingers along the strong line of his jaw. "Do you not realize that I never left you? I have always been in your heart and in your soul."

She reached out to touch his chest, and he closed his eyes. "I am here, beloved," she said, smiling at him. "You need only reach out for me and I will be there to guide you. Nor will you be alone," she continued, "for I have left someone at your side, to care for you and ease your loneliness." She kissed the Prince gently on the lips, and he held her against him, remembering the feel of her, wishing with all his heart that she were real. But when he opened his eyes, she was gone, as he knew she would be.

"I am sorry I cannot return her to you," the Jinn said sadly, his face visibly pained to see the Prince so sad.

"Who are you?" the Prince asked again.

"I have told you," the Jinn replied. "I am here to grant your wishes."

"No," the Prince persisted. "I have seen you before."

The Jinn did not answer, but he reached out and brushed a strand of silken hair from the Prince's eyes.

"I will grant you your wish," said the Prince, his face now determined. "But first, you must grant me _my_ wishes."

The Jinn bowed deeply. "I am yours to command," he said.

"I wish to see my sister married," the Prince said, "to the man whom she loves."

"You shall have your wish," said the Jinn, smiling.

"I wish for my kingdom to prosper," the Prince said, "in peace."

"You shall have your wish," the Jinn replied.

"I wish to know no more loneliness," the Prince said.

"You shall have your wish," the Jinn said.

The Prince looked at the Jinn in surprise. "You can do all these things, and yet you cannot revive the dead?" he asked, looking puzzled.

"No," replied the Jinn. "In fact, I have no need to grant _any_ of your wishes."

"Do you mock me now?" demanded the Prince.

"Hardly," replied the Jinn. "But all of these things are possible through _you_, my Prince. No magic is needed to realize your deepest desires."

The Prince said nothing.

"Do you not see?" asked the Jinn. "You _yourself_ will give your sister the gift of marriage to the man she loves. Your people will continue to prosper at _your _generous hand, and peace shall remain in this land."

The Prince sat back down on the grass. The Jinn did the same, facing the Prince.

"You have not taken away my loneliness," the Prince ventured, a challenge in his eyes.

"That, too, is within your grasp, Majesty," the Jinn replied, reaching for the Prince's face and running his fingers over the Prince's lips. "For you were correct - we _have_ met before, in your dreams."

A hint of recognition shone in the Prince's blue eyes. "I remember you," he said, taking the Jinn's hand in his own and pressing it to his lips. "After the Princess died, you held my hand when I thought I could no longer bear the pain. You kept this hand from plunging a dagger through my heart."

The Jinn breathed deeply. "I have waited for you, my Prince," he said. "I have never left your side."

The Prince stared at the Jinn, knowing the words he had spoken to be true. Then, slowly, the Prince's marble gaze began to crumble. Their lips met silently, softly, their kiss deepening as the Prince's heart awoke once more.

"I can end your loneliness," the Jinn whispered, his lips brushing against the Prince's ear. "But there is no magic here, either. You must simply say the word, and I will stay with you forever."

The Prince shivered, but the cool night air was not to blame. "I no longer wish to be alone," he said. "Stay with me, here."

"Your wish is my command," replied the Jinn, as he took the Prince in his arms. But the only magic was the fragrance of the roses, the orange blossoms, and the soft chirping of the insects in the trees.

After several minutes, the Prince asked the Jinn, "And what of _your_ wish? What is it that _you_ desire?"

The Jinn smiled and kissed the Prince once more. "I already have what I wished for," he said softly. "And, as with the other wishes, no magic other than your heart's desire was needed to grant it."

And so the night deepened, and the Prince found something far more precious amongst the gold, silver and gems. He found the promise of true happiness, and the balm that would begin to heal his broken heart.

THE END

* * *

**Authors' Note: This story was inspired not only by the recent Bleach episode celebrating the 10th year of the manga, but by a beautiful poem set to music by Gabriel Fauré, "_Les Roses d'Isphahan_." It describes the second-largest city in what was once called Persia, now Iran, and its beautiful flowers and orange groves. The poet says that, despite the beauty of the flowers and the heady scent of the roses and orange blossoms, none compares to the beauty of the poet's love. Rukilex has sung this song at several weddings over the years – it's one her favorite French songs.**

**Special thanks to SeveRemus, for her editing help! Check out her work on FictionPress, if you get a chance! She writes beautiful yaoi stories ("A Tale of Two Trucks" is the sweetest)! –Fangirls62 (Rukilex and Whitecloud1)**


End file.
